THE GRIM TALES OF THE BROTHERS GRIMM
by smylealong
Summary: The Brothers Grimm fairy tales retold - in a twisted way.


This is a one-shot series. I'm taking famous fairy tales by Brothers Grimm and retelling them in my way. Depending upon the tale, I will alter things slightly. The inspiration of the series came after I read **Mangascribbler's** wicked wolf. I hope I can make it scary enough.

As usual, read and review.

**I do not own Brothers Grimm fairy tales (obviously!) nor do I own the image, I got it off of a random google search. **

* * *

Chapter 1- Little Red Riding Hood

There was a reason the woods were forbidden. There was reason people were told not to go into them. The forest had teeth, they said. The forest was evil, they said. The forest was forbidden, they said.

'_Surely nothing will happen to me'_, the little girl in the red riding hood thought, _'I'm going to visit grandma and that's a good thing.'_ And bad things never happened to good little girls, they said.

IT watched as the little girl skipped through the path, carrying a basket in her hand. Huge yellow eyes studded with black pupils, watched and waited. IT was hungry. She was food. Do not play with your food, they said. But IT had never listened to anyone, so why should it matter what they said? Play with food IT will.

"Where are you going, little girl?" IT asked masking the true voice for that was a voice that belonged to the nightmares.

She was scared, but bad things never happened to good little girls, they said. So, having faith in what they said, she said, "Deep in the woods, where my grandma lives. She is ill and I'm taking food for her."

"Deep in the woods, you say?" IT cackled raising the hairs on the good little girl's neck, "But only darkness lives in the deep woods."

"No," the little girl persisted, "my grandma lives there too. In a small, wooden shack."

IT eyed her with hungry eyes and the little girl trembled, "Small wooden shack?" IT said slowly, "I see. Pray that you only meet your grandma and not the darkness in the woods. After all, the forest has teeth."

Saying so, IT ran away. The little girl also wanted to run away. The words IT had spoken were terrifying. But her grandma was alone and hungry. So she would go. She walked through the path, but every stone seemed to have teeth. She walked as every bush seemed to reach out to grab her. The trees looked down menacingly. The deeper she went, the darker it got. The darker it got, the more alive the forest came. Everywhere she heard whispers of terrifying things that wanted to do unspeakable things to her. The little girl wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. She was a good little girl and bad things never happened to good little girls, they said.

Presently she happened upon the wooden shack where her grandma lived. Unbeknownst to her, IT had reached there before her. IT had eaten her grandma alive, swallowed her whole. But not before IT had scared her. Scared her and reveled in the screams of the poor old woman. IT loved to play with food. IT now lay waiting, in the little girl's grandma's bed, dressed in the old woman's clothes.

She knocked on the door and IT asked her to come in. Oh how much fun was this? She reached the bed where IT lay and put the basket down. She sat on the stool next to the bed. IT could smell fear emanating from every pore of the little girl's body.

"How are you doing, little one?" IT asked.

"What a deep voice you have!" she exclaimed.

"The better to greet you with," IT said.

"Goodness, what big eyes you have!" she was shivering.

"The better to see you with," IT said.

"And what big hands you have!" she leaned over to look at the hands, terror lacing her voice.

"The better to hug you with," IT said.

"What big mouth you have," the girl was now in tears.

"The better to eat you with," IT said and jumped.

The little girl jumped back. She started to run, as fast as her little legs could carry. Tears streamed down her face. Bad things never happened to good little girls they said, but they were wrong! Oh so wrong! IT let her run. IT wanted her to believe that she was safe. After all, IT loved to play with food. She ran out of the shack and into the woods. The darkness of the woods engulfed her but she ran. Then she heard footsteps. IT had come behind her. IT grinned, showing big, sharp, pointy teeth. IT ate her whole.

The forest had teeth they said, and they were right!


End file.
